Son of Magic and Scales
by Axel the dragon
Summary: Shadow Star son of Twilight Spakle and Dark Fang, arrives in ponyville when Twilight and the others are facing nightmare moon, when he was walking he found Apple Bloom, Sweet bell, Scootalo and Moon light in the Everfree forest, when they start to walk away of the trail end up finding a temple, where they release a nightmare sealed by Princess Luna, now they Hunt Nightmare's
1. Chapter 1

Son of magic and scales

Prologue

In the gardens of Canterlot Castle, a filly and a young dragon were playing, the filly had lavender fur, with a dark blue mane and tail with a pink and purple band, on its flank was a starburst surrounded by other stars, she had purple eyes that filly was Twilight Sparkle student of Princess Celestia

The dragon had scales of black color with the lines between the scales on his arms being blue, he had blue eyes, on his back there were black wings, this dragon was Dark Fang  
The two were playing in the gardens since Fang's parents were visiting to form a treaty with Princess Celestia, Twilight was using her magic to make rocks float and Fang was using his flames to hit them

"Hey Twilight do you think we're going to see each other again?" Fang asked the unicorn.

" I'm sure we're going " said Twilight, sitting next to the dragon

The two spent the rest of the month together, getting closer and closer to each other on the last day that Fang and his family were in the castle, Twilight found the young dragon in the gardens where they met

"Twilight is about time for my family and I leave," Fang said sadly

"Fang don't worry, we'll meet again" said Twilight hugging the dragon

"Twilight before I leave, would you like to ask something from you? "Asked Fang

"What?" Replied Twilight

"I wonder if you could be my lifemate?" Fang blushed

"I accept," said Twilight blushing

"I read a book about dragons and I ended up learning about mating"

"And you accepted it anyway" said Fang approaching Twilight

"Of course, I love you and nothing will change that" she said kissing the dragon

"Twilight, now the mating brand will change you a little are you sure you want one?" Asked Fang

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, exposing her neck.

Fang bites Twilight's neck with its fangs sinking into the filly's flesh, as he released it there was smoke coming out of the wound, before an image of a dragon wrapped in a star appears

Twilight felt her whole body tingle

"What just happened?" She asked.

"It's a companion brand, so we'll always be connected," Fang said.  
Twilight licked his lips when he felt his tongue being cut off

" There "

"What was Twilight?" Fang asked, looking at the filly

"I cut my tongue" said Twilight feeling like blood

"Let me see," Fang said

Twilight opened his mouth to Fang to see the cut, he was startled when he saw the fangs in her mouth

"Twilight looks like the brand has altered its body a bit" said Fang approaching the unicorn

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight

"Your teeth have become dragon's teeth, it looks like under his fur you have scales of the same color," Fang said

Twilight stopped after hearing this, beginning to think about how this was possible she remembered Fang's warning that there could be changes in her body

"It's okay with me, so I can be closer to you," she said

"Your fur seems to have gained fire resistance from the scales you have," Fang said

The two heard Fang's parents calling to leave, they looked at each other and kissed before Fang left

 **3 hours later**

Princess Celestia was sitting in her room thinking about what she had seen in the gardens

'Twilight is growing, I'll have to tell her sometime' thought Celestia

Celestia took a mantle that was hanging and placed around her body before jumping into the night and flying toward the home of her student's parents

When she got home she knocked on the door.

 **Celestia Point of View**

I took off the hood from the robe when the door was opened

"Hello Velvet, I wanted to talk to you and Night Light about Twilight"

"I'm going to call my husband," said Twilight Velvet, letting me in the house

I went to the living room and waited for Velvet to return, when the two arrived we sat on the couches

"Princess what do you want to talk about Twilight?" Asked Night Light

"I know she's adopted," I said, drinking the tea Velvet had brought.  
The two ponies froze with it and looked at me

"How?" Asked Velvet with fear

"I know she's adopted because she's my daughter" I said almost making the two almost faint

"Princess if you do not mind asking, who is the father of Twilight?" Asked Night Light

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell them

"Twilight is not totally pony," I said.

"Her father is an extremely powerful being, he is Discord the god of chaos"

The two not knowing who Discord did not know how to react until I told them who he was, after that they asked why she looked so much like a pony

"My daughter is half pony and half draconequus, she was born in her draconequus form, I changed her to pony form before letting you adopt"  
"What are you going to do now princess?" Velvet asked.

"I was thinking of telling her tomorrow," I told my daughter's foster parents.  
"This is the right thing to do," said Night Light

"So I'll tell her tomorrow, this and I need to tell you I got a way to make the treaty between Dragon Kingdom and Equestria solid" I said

"How?" Asked Night Light in surprise

"A wedding," I said, further surprising the two

"Among my daughter and the prince of dragons"

"Is not she a little too young for that?" Velvet asked.

"No, I saw the prince and she in the gardens kissing, so that could only work," I said looking at a smiling Velvet and a Night Light red of anger

"When I get my hooves on this kid he will not even see what hit him," said Night Light

"I'll talk to Fang's parents to see what they think of it," I said getting up to leave

"Princess" called Velvet making me look at her

"You have Twilight custody, she's your daughter, tell her everything tomorrow," said Night Light

I nodded and kept walking to the door, when I was out of the house I flew towards the castle

'I hope she does not get lost in the madness' I thought walking up to my bed

 **9 hours later (Normal Pov)**

Twilight was walking to the bedroom of Princess Celestia, her mother said the princess wanted to talk with her  
When she reached the door and was about to knock Celestia left the room

"Twilight come with me," Celestia said, walking toward the garden

"I did not do anything wrong, Princess," said Twilight, walking behind Celestia

"Twilight the reason I called you was not because you did something wrong, but because I need to talk to you," said Celestia entering an area near the labyrinth

"Twilight do you know who that is," she said, pointing to a statue of a draconequus standing in a dramatic pose

"No princess who is he" said Twilight looking at the statue in curiosity

"Twilight you know that was always special, different from others even without your cutie mark, I'll tell you something very important, the reason you're so special is because you're my daughter" said Celestia making Twilight look at her

"But that's impossible, my parents are Twilight Velvet and Night Light," Twilight said

"It's the truth," Celestia said

"If it is true then who is my father? "Asked Twilight with tears in her eyes

"Your father is the God of Chaos Discord," Celestia said, pointing to the statue

"That's impossible, if it's true that means you abandoned me in an orphanage," Twilight said

"Twilight I had no choice, if you stayed with me, the nobles and citizens of Equestria would hunt you, I didn't want to see my daughter grow up in fear of the government people, I didn't want to see my daughter be raised by another family, I want you with me, hear you speak your first words, take your first steps, but I had no choice "said Celestia falling to the ground with tears coming from her eyes 

Twilight looked at Celestia for what she had just said, she slowly approached Celestia before putting her face in Celestia and continuing to cry

Celestia embraced Twilight with her wings 

"I don't know what to say but I'll try, you're my mother as much as Velvet, I love you, thank you for taking care of me," said Twilight with his face leaning on Celestia 

"It's alright Twilight, I understand," Celestia said with her shining horn

Twilight blinked when her body was shrouded in light, when she looked down instead of hooves she saw purple claws, she had bird claws like hands, her legs were some kind of feline, had a serpentine body, dragon's tail with a tuft of hair at the tip, had horns on her head pointed back, her face was very much like Celestia's, she still had her cutie mark 

"Wow" they both looked at the voice and saw Fang and his family, Fang was looking at Twilight

"Well, this is a surprise Twilight" Fang said as he approached Twilight and hugged her

"You look beautiful," he said

" Well as we are all here, I found a way to solidify the treaty between Equestria and Dragon Kingdom" said Celestia

"How?" Volcanus asked Fang's father  
"A marriage," Celestia said.

"A marriage between whom? "Asked Obsidian to Fang's mother

"My daughter and her son" said Celestia

"What" screamed Fang and Twilight together

"I marry Twilight," said Fang

"But I thought that at Equestria this sort of thing was not allowed at such a young age," said Volcanus

"Well, Equestria is not allowed, but in Dragon Kingdom," said Celestia

"You are right, with the marriage the treaty would make marriage valid on both sides," said Volcanus

"Well it depends on ..." he can not finish the sentence because of a scream

"Yes I'm going to marry Fang" cried Twilight kissing Fang

"The marriage will be in two months, then better prepare," said Celestia

"I agree," said Obsidian

 **2 months later**

Fang was standing on the altar of the throne room of the dragon castle waiting for the doors to be opened and his bride entering, beside him was Shining armor the elder brother of Twilight

"Nervous" asked Shining

"Too much," Fang said, loosening the collar of his suit

"Well if you leave my sister at the altar you die," Shining said

The doors of the throne room were opened and bride joined along with Fang's father and the mother of Twilight

The song "Here Comes the Bride" started playing

When Fang looked at Twilight he was sure that a thumbnail of himself was taking a picture and saving it in his mind for the rest of eternity

Twilight was in her draconequus form, the wedding dress she was wearing was long with the edges almost touching the floor, she had a tiara on her head the veil was in front of her face, she had white gloves in her claws the gloves they reached up to the elbow, on their paws there were white shoes with purple stars, the veil was constituted by several stars 

When Twilight reached the altar Fang held her claws

"You look beautiful Twilight," Fang said

"You look good too," Twilight said.  
Celestia soon rose to the altar between Twilight and Fang

"Mares, gentlecolts and dragons are gathered here to celebrate the union between Dark Fang Prince of Dragons and Twilight Sparkle Princess of Equestria, is there anyone here who is against this union?" Said Celestia, no one in the throne room said anything

"Twilight Sparkle do you accept to stay with Dark Fang in love and disease, fight and conquest as your wife and lifemate?" Asked Celestia

"I accept" said Twilight

"Dark Fang do you accept to stay with Twilight Sparkle in love and disease, fight and conquest as your husband and lifemate ?" Asked Celestia

"I accept," Fang said.

"By the powers conferred on me you can kiss the bride," Celestia said using her magic to put the rings on the two

Fang took Twilight in his arms and kissed her with the sunlight of the sunset entering through the stained glass windows

Soon came the wedding party where they received several gifts and in the end were leaving

"We'd better go on our honeymoon," Fang said

"Yeah," said Twilight snapping her fingers making a purple cloud in the shape of a carriage stop in front of them

The two of them went in and left.  
Celestia, Velvet and Obsidian were crying with joy watching their children depart

Night Light and Volcanus were writing something on a paper

Even though no one was there to see a tear fell from the eyes of a statue in the gardens of Canterlot Castle

 **2 months later**

Twilight was vomiting every morning since she and Fang returned from the honeymoon

Fang was worried then insisted that she go to the doctor

"All right, I'll come," said Twilight, walking toward the door

She was walking to the entrance of Canterlot Castle when she met her mother

"Good morning Twilight," Celestia said

"Good morning," said Twilight.  
" Where are you going ? "Asked Celestia

"To the hospital," Twilight said, she was about to walk when Celestia interrupted her.

"Come with me Twilight," Celestia said, walking toward the bedrooms.  
When they reached Celestia's room, she asked a guard to call the court doctor

The two of them waited for a few minutes before they heard knocks on the door, and when they opened there was a unicorn with white hair, horsehair and gray tail, he was wearing a stethoscope with a stethoscope and had a suitcase on the right side, his cutie mark was a heart in an x-ray

"Princess, what do you need?" Asked Doctor Hearts.

"My daughter is sick, I wanted you to check her out," Celestia said pointing to Twilight

"Well, princess, what's the problem?" Doctor Hearts asked.

"I'm throwing up every morning, I was dizzy when I walked through the castle and I fainted recently," said Twilight

"Princess, because of the symptoms you described to me, I already have an idea of what the problem is, I need a sample of your blood to confirm," said Doctor

Twilight nodded, holding out her trembling hull, as Hearts drew blood, she turned her face away from the needle.

"A little fear of needles I see, nothing to be ashamed of," said Doctor Hearts

"I'll be back with the results in a few minutes"

When he left, Twilight looked at Celestia in a panic

"What will be the problem, being that I have some infection or some fatal illness" said Twilight walking from side to side

"Twilight calms down, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Celestia said.  
"How can you be so sure," Twilight said.

"Because you have your father's and mine resistance for illness, you basically do not get sick," Celestia said

The door was opened and Doctor Hearts came in with some papers

"Well, Twilight Princess, congratulations you'll be a mother," he said

"I'm pregnant," said Twilight smiling.

"Yes you are 1 month pregnant," said Doctor Hearts

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Celestia said, hugging Twilight.

"Go tell Fang," she said.

Twilight used a teleportation spell to appear in front of Fang inside the room

" So ? "Asked Fang 

Twilight changed into the draconequus form, she grabbed Fang's arm and put his claw in her belly

"Fang you're going to be a father " said Twilight 

Fang blinked, one, two, three times before fainting, when he woke he looked at Twilight and remembered what she had said 

"I'm going to be a dad," he said, hugging Twilight. 

"Yes you will" said Twilight kissing Fang

 **11 months later**

Twilight was walking with her mother in the castle garden to visit her father when she felt a great deal of pain  
She fell to the floor 

"Twilight, what happened?" Celestia asked. 

"The foal is coming" said Twilight breathing heavily 

Celestia without thinking twice, used the teleportation spell to take the two to the hospital of the castle where 

"My daughter is giving birth," Celestia said in panic 

Doctor Hearts got up from where he was and started helping Twilight

 **4 hours later**

Fang was pacing up and down the corridor in front of the hospital ward, he was completely scared and worried about Twilight

Celestia had informed him that Twilight was giving birth as soon as she left the hospital ward, and since then, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight Velvet and Night Light were waiting

"You can come in," said Doctor Hearts, coming out of the room. 

Fang was the first to enter, he saw Twilight lying in a bed holding a small alicorn colt with dragon characteristics 

The foal had as black as the night with several white dots on his body and lines as if they were scales, his mane was white with several black dots, when he opened his eyes it was possible to see that he had the same eyes as his mother only with the split pupil 

"What name should we give?" Fang asked.

"Shadow Star" said Twilight 

Fang nodded, the others entered the room as soon as he said it. 

"Welcome to the family Shadow Star Sparkle "


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of the magic and scales

Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony

Chapter 1: The Nightmare part 1

Shadow Star was happy to finally return home and be able to meet his mother, he had received a letter earlier to go to ponyville where she would be

He started to get worried when the sun did not rise at the time he should as soon as he got to ponyville he ran to the library where his mother should be, all he saw was his sleeping big brother Spike

'Where could she have gone' thought Shadow walking to the door, when he left she realized that she must have gone to the forest

Running toward the forest he saw some different colors in the distance but nothing different

He was running so fast he did not realize he had left the trail, he kept running until he heard a scream and sound of wood breaking

Opening his wings Shadow flight towards the direction of the cry, when he arrived was surprised, there was a pack of Timberwolves surrounding four filly fighting as much as they could against the wolves

Shadow landed in front of them and began to gather magic in his horn

"Get down" was all he said before releasing the magic causing a shock wave that sent several Timberwolves flying away

Apple Bloom hearing the warning jumped on the ground she saw some of the wolves being destroyed but there were still many

Scootaloo as Apple Bloom threw herself on the floor when she heard the warning, Sweet Belle did the same

Moon Light had used his magic to create a barrier

There was still Timberwolves in the clearing, thinking fast Moon Light did a magic shot hitting one of the wolves, Apple Bloom kicked a wolf as his sister would kick a tree, Sweet Belle made a run in a tree and Scootaloo hit one on the head with his scooter

Shadow using his magic grabbed a wolf before releasing a flurry of black flames in it

When the clearing was without any wolf Shadow looked at the others

Apple Bloom had the yellow, red mane and orange eyes, she had a pink bow on her mane

Sweet Belle had white hair, pink and purple mane, and green eyes, on her head was a small horn

Scootaloo had orange hair, purple mane and purple eyes, on its back were small wings

Moon Light had white hair and mane, she had yellow eyes, on her head was a small horn and unlike the others she had a cutie mark, her cutie mark was a moon with a lantern

"Are you all right?" Asked Shadow, making all four of them look at him.

Shadow Star had changed as she grew her hair now it was full of dots and lines as if they were the starry sky, her mane and tail were black as her by the difference was that in them there were several lines in the form of blue and purple rays giving the sensation of a storm, his wings had gained a purple hue at the tips and his eyes still the same purple with cleft pupil, his cutie mark was a ying-yang symbol, on the yin side was the moon and on the yang was the sun, in the middle of the ying-yang was a purple starburst wrapped in flames

"Yes we're fine," Moon Light said.

"My name is Shadow Star, are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Apple Bloom," she said.

"Sweet Belle"

"Scootaloo"

"And I'm Moon Light," Moon said.

" What are you doing here ? Asked Shadow

"We saw Applejack and the others come in here and we decided to follow them," said Apple Bloom

"Let's walk standing in one place is only dangerous" said Shadow

They started walking, past several trees, had seen a family of Manticores sleeping, when they were passing near a swamp they saw a little light

"What was that?" Asked Moon Light, using a spell to illuminate the path.

"Did you see that sparkle too? Asked Shadow

They all nodded.

"Let's see what this is," Scootalo said.

"No Scootaloo is too dangerous," said Apple Bloom

"She's right has a chance to be a trail to ponyville," said Sweet Belle

"Let's go," said Shadow, walking to where they saw the glow

It seemed an endless path, the more they walked, the darker it became soon they saw a huge lake, the moonlight lit the whole place, in the middle of the lake was an island

"There's a string of stones up there," Shadow said, pointing to the rocks in the lake.

He jumped on the first stone before continuing, the girls not wanting to stand back jumped on the stones

When they all arrived on the island they saw a temple, the rocks were covered with moss on the temple door had a moon

They saw that the door would not open no matter what they tried

When they were about to give up, ray of rainbow shot skyward, the moon on the door shone before the door opened

They entered the temple, inside the temple it was as if time had never reached the place there was no dust or moss, they could not see anything was full darkness Moon Light and Shadow Star tried to use light spells but nothing was good

On the walls of the temple there were images they could not distinguish because of the darkness, walking down the long corridor they came to a room with moonlight, in the center of the room was an altar with five pedestals connected to a circle

They saw that on each pedestal was a black sphere

"What are these things?" Asked Scootaloo, looking at the spheres.

"Only a way to find out," said Shadow, approaching the sphere at the center

The others following his example went to the other Moon Light stood on his right side, Sweet Belle on the left, next to Moon Light was Apple Bloom and alongside Sweet Belle was Scootaloo

They all took out the spheres at the same time, the moment they did that the circle in the center of the altar fired a ray of light into the sky, the light became black and out of the darkness came a shadow

"Finally, after so many millennia I am free," said the shadow before looking at the five foals in the room

"It looks like I already have a meal," he said using the shadows to join them in front of him

Before he could approach he was struck by a bundle of magic from the sky

Shadow looked up at the sky and saw an Alicorn of dark colors, the creature was hit several times before fleeing in the dark of night

Alicorn landed in front of them and she did not look happy.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

"We got lost in the woods when we were walking, we ended up here," said Shadow, standing in front of the girls.

" Who are you ? He asked

"I'm Luna the princess of the night," she said.

"I'm Shadow Star and these are Moon Light, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweet Belle," he said introducing himself and others

"My time is running out, I'll send you to the nearest town, we'll talk later," said Luna with her horn shining

Soon Shadow and the others met at the entrance to Ponyville

They looked around and saw Twilight and the others along with Celestia and a strangely familiar Alicorn, out of the woods

"Applejack, Rarity" shouted Apple Bloom and Sweet Belle running to their sisters respectively

With the shout they all stared at the two filly clams, Rarity and Applejack soon hugged their sisters.

Twilight looked from where they had come and let a surprised sigh with whoever saw there, Celestia hearing the sigh looked where Twilight was looking and smiled

Shadow and Moon Light approached more slowly, Scootaloo had raced to Rainbow Dash as soon as he saw it

When close enough Twilight hugged Shadow

"Shadow you're finally back," said Twilight smiling.

"Sure," said Shadow smiling.

Shadow approached Celestia and hugged her.

"It's good to see her again Celestia grandmother," Shadow said.

Celestia returned the hug

"It's actually great to see you, my grandson," Celestia said.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone"

"This is my sister Luna," she said, pointing to the other Alicorn.

If Shadow had any reaction to the name he did not show

"It's good to meet you, Granny Luna," he said, hugging her.

"Yes, it's good to meet you," said Luna, returning the hug.

"Come to the temple at Everfree tomorrow with the others, I need to talk to you," she whispered in Shadow's ear.

He nodded and went to talk to the filly

"Girls, I need to talk to you," said Shadow.

The girls ran to her.

"We have to go back to the temple tomorrow," he said.

The girls nodded and went back to the sisters.

"Hey Twilight, who is this your little brother? "Asked Rarity pointing to Shadow who was talking to the girls at the moment

"No, he's not my brother," Twilight said.

"Then who is he? "Asked Rarity curiously to find out who was the young Alicorn who gives Celestia's grandson

"He's my ..." Twilight can not end the sentence by being interrupted

"Hey mother where were you?" Shadow asked, approaching the girls.

"I was in the castle of the two sisters in the Everfree forest" said Twilight

"He's your son," shouted Rarity, drawing the attention of the others.

"Yes, Shadow is my son," Twilight said.

"Sugar cube, you're not being overdone the boy seems to be the Apple Bloom age" said Applejack

"Twilight is really the mother of Shadow Star, I was there to watch the birth," said Celestia

The sixth minus twilight got his mouth open with that.

"Well that sure is interesting," Rarity said.

"We have to host a welcome party for Princess Luna along with one for Shadow," said Pinkie Pie

Soon the sun was already rising on the horizon and the welcome party was extremely entertaining for everyone

The princesses were getting into the carriage, when Twilight was about to enter she stopped

"What was Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"It's just that I finally made some friends and I still have so much to learn about the magic of friendship," said Twilight

Celestia smiled

"Spike takes note, I Princess Celestia declares that Twilight Sparkle should remain in Ponyville and continue to study the magic of friendship," said Celestia before approaching Twilight

"Take care of my daughter," she said, hugging Twilight

Soon the carriage took to the skies with the pegasus pulling the carriage

"Well, let's go to the library," said Twilight walking to the library.

"Hey Bro's good to see you" said Shadow hugging Spike

"It's also good to see him Shadow," Spike said.

Soon the three arrived at the library and up the stairs to the bedroom

When in the Twilight Room changed to the draconequus form before Shadow did the same

The draconequus form of Shadow could pass as a clone of Twilight with different colors

Twilight got Shadow and put him to bed before wrapping himself around him

She looked at Spike who was about to lie in the basket.

Twilight snapped his fingers and Spike appeared next to Shadow Twilight used one of his wings to cover the two before falling asleep

A few hours later Twilight, Shadow and Spike woke up with a knock on the door

Twilight switched to his pony form before heading down the stairs followed by Shadow and Spike

When she opened the door she found Cheerilee if she was not wrong.

"Hello Twilight, I came to ask if you plan to put your child in my school," said Cheerilee

"Yes, I plan to put it there" said Twilight

"Here, today's class starts at two o'clock," Cheerilee said before leaving.

"Shadow go take a shower, I'll prepare breakfast, you go to school" said Twilight

Shadow sighed and teleported to the bathroom.

One hour and 50 minutes later

Twilight was walking to school along Shadow, on the way forward she saw Applejack and Rarity leading Sweet Belle and Apple Bloom

"Rarity, Applejack" cried Twilight

The two looked back at the sound of the name being called and saw Twilight along with shadow

"Hey sugar cube, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked.

"Taking Shadow to school" said Twilight

"Well it looks like he's going to get along with Apple Bloom and Sweet Belle," Rarity said.

In front of them Shadow was talking to Apple Bloom and Sweet Belle

"So, what time do we go to the temple? "Asked Apple Bloom

"After school, Luna asked us to be there," Shadow said.

"That shadow was scary, I want to know what that was," said Sweet Belle

"Yes, I also want to know," Shadow said.

Soon they had arrived at the Ponyville school building

Several colts were entering the building

"Behave Shadow and no jokes" said Twilight hugging Shadow

Shadow after that entered the building and waited at the door of the room when Apple Bloom and Sweet Belle entered

Cheerilee walked to the door and told him to come in when his name was called

She was in front of the class

"Children from now on will have a new student in the class, you can go in," said Cheerilee

Shadow was next to Cheerilee in front of the class

"I'm Shadow Star, it's good to meet them," he said.

"You can sit next to Moon Light," Cheerilee said.

Shadow saw the seat in front of the gang is sat there

"Good morning, Moon Light," Shadow said.

"Good morning Shadow Star" said Moon Light

"Just call me Shadow," he said.

"Okay, so if that's what it's like, just call me Moon," she said turning and staring at Cheerilee.

Soon Cheerilee began the class, Shadow wrote down everything she explained during class

Soon the class came to an end Shadow, Moon Light, Apple Bloom, Sweet Belle and Scootaloo went towards the Everfree forest, they stopped in front of the forest

"All ready?" Asked Shadow.

They all nodded, and entered the forest, they began to walk the trail when they realized

"How are we going to find the temple?" Asked Sweet Belle.

"I do not know" as these words came out of Shadow's mouth, they all saw the spheres appear and begin to spin in a circle that continued to grow until it formed the image of the temple in the middle

Shadow looked at the others before entering the circle, he saw that it was in front of the temple, the others left the portal before the spheres floated in front of each one of them

The temple door opened as they approached they entered the same hallway until they reached the altar room where they saw the Princess Luna

"Grandmother Luna what do you want to talk to us about? Asked Shadow

Luna looked at them before making a gesture to approach

"I'll tell you what that shadow was," said Luna, starting to walk out of the temple.

As soon as she left, she turned and started walking down the hallway lit by the light of her horn

"You do not know this but as the princess of the night it is my duty to watch over the dreams of my subjects, there are some secrets in dreams our world is the reality, there is the dream world and the world of nightmares, the world of nightmares and a place where there are indescribable horrors, "said Luna, showing the images of herself watching over the dreams, along with the images of the worlds

"A nightmare was able to do something that should be impossible he acquired consciousness, could think for himself, one day he learned about the real world and made his goal make the real world a place of nightmares like his own world, seeing the danger that he it would become I fought against him, it was a long and long battle he had many followers I had to overcome all of them before reaching him the nightmare that gave consciousness to his followers his name was Efialtus the self named king of nightmares, I was weakened of the previous struggles against his army but using the essence of their generals I was able to seal him for the rest of eternity, "said Luna as they entered the altar room

"So that means we've freed this guy from Efialtus and now he's going to try to conquer our world again," said Scootaloo panicking.

"We still have hope," Luna said.

" What ? "Asked Moon Light

"He lost the physical form he had when I defeated him, now he will have to gather fear to regain his power," Luna said.

"As he will do this, you said he had no power," said Apple Bloom

"Yes he has no power, but because he is the first conscious nightmare he has the ability to make other nightmares aware," Luna said.

"That means he's probably going to build a new army," said Sweet Belle

"Wait, did you say he gathered the fear of others to come to the real world?" Asked Shadow

"Yes, exactly," Luna said.

"But now he's already in the real world, that means to gather the fear the nightmares he creates will have to come to reality for him to cause terror enough to regain his physical form," said Shadow

"You're right, for him to regain power, nightmares should come to fruition, but to do that they would need a host," Luna said.

"He will use dreams to cultivate nightmares so the ponies will be used as hosts," said Moon Light

"All we have to do is beat the nightmare and it will disappear right? Asked Scootaloo

"I see where this is going," Luna said.

"I'll have to use the essence of the generals to fight him again," she said.

"Girls need to fight nightmares," Shadow said.

"I agree I do not want my world to be dominated," Scootaloo said.

"I'm going to protect my family," said Apple Bloom

"I'll do my best to stop him," said Sweet Belle

"Grandma Luna, let us take care of the nightmares," Shadow said.

Luna looked at the five foals ahead of her.

"Well, I'll guide you, I'll be your guide on the path you're about to follow," Luna said.

"This temple will be our base," she said when several torches lit up lighting the place.

"Whenever you need to come here use the balls to open a portal"

"It's getting dark now," said Luna with the shining horn to lift the moon.

All saw the balls form a portal to Ponyville

They said goodbye to Luna before jumping on the portal

They appeared in front of the library, Shadow said goodbye before entering

"So Shadow, how was your day?" Asked Twilight.

"It was a lot of fun," Shadow said.

Far from Ponyville a shadow entered a castle hidden inside a mountain, that shadow came down to what appeared to be a throne room

" **Now to gather my subjects** ," he said, using his power to bring nightmares to consciousness, what he did not expect was for several spheres to appear

" **Damn, it looks like I'll have to use another method** ," said Efialtus catching one of the spheres, an image of a foal appeared in front of him

He began to laugh in a manic way, before throwing the sphere in the image and watching it disappear

Next morning morning

Shadow was going to school along with Moon Light, Apple Bloom and Sweet Belle

When they got to school they saw Scootaloo looking at something, when she saw them she simply turned and pointed to what she was looking at

"Okay that's definitely weird," said Moon Light

In front of them was Pipsqueak attacking a pony larger than he apparently for no reason

"Children have a nightmare near you" came the voice of Luna in the head of the five foals

'Grandma Luna how are you on my mind?' Thought Shadow asked.

'Yes I'm curious to know' thought Moon Light

"Our bodies are connected, my body is sleeping so I'm projecting myself into their minds," Luna said.

'Did you say you had a nightmare near here? Thought Shadow

"Yes, right in front of you," Luna said.

'But the only one in front of us is'

'Pipsqueak' they thought collectively

"How are we going to defeat the nightmare if it's inside Pipsqueak?" Scootaloo asked.

"I do not know," Shadow said.

"If he sees you holding the spheres the nightmare will reveal itself," Luna said.

Shadow nodded and ran to Pipsqueak, being soon followed by the girls

"Pipsqueak," Shadow shouted, taking the ball he had, the girls did the same

Pipsqueak looked at Shadow and saw the ball when he did so a black ball appeared floating in front of him

" **Terrify** ," said Pipsqueak in a dark voice.

Shadow and the others heard a dark voice in the talking

" **This dream, great dream, terrifying dream, the Nightmare** " said the voice

A cloud of darkness surrounded Pipsqueak disappearing to reveal

To be continued


End file.
